


Can you give me what I want, girl?

by MaxBetta



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, the hound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxBetta/pseuds/MaxBetta





	Can you give me what I want, girl?

Sandor grabbed at the hood of his brown cloak as it once again threatened to blow away in the harsh wind. His steps were unusually fast as he approached the stone building in the darkness. He felt ridiculous trying to hide himself. Even if his face remained hidden, his height would give him away in an instant.  There were only two men that tall in King’s Landing, and Gregor never left the castle alone.

 

Finally reaching the door of the building, he balled his fist and gave three harsh knocks on the solid oak door. A large woman answered and ushered him inside, locking the door behind her.  This was not his first time in a brothel, that was true, but he was nervous just the same. The woman introduced herself as Efa, the owner of the establishment. He didn’t speak, but showed her a bag of coins. With a snap of her fingers, a parade of available whores made their way into the room and lined up before him. Leaving his hood on to cover his face, he scanned the row of ladies on display, then whispered something into Efa’s ear.

 

“Oh, I see.  Yes, yes, alright. I’ll take care of it myself. Let’s get you into a room, first.” She ushered him up the stairway and into the hall. The faint moans and groans of both men and women filled the air, but Efa assured him that his room would be quiet. She led him to a doorway at the end of the hall and encouraged him to wait inside. She told him it would only be a few moments, then she hurried back down the hall and descended the stairs.

 

He stepped inside the room and shut the door, then turned around to survey his surroundings.  There was a large bed in the corner, covered with silky sheets and plush furs. It had a tall post in each corner and cream colored sheer fabric hung from the ceiling above it. A fire was dying in the fireplace, so he added a log and prodded it until it was thriving again. There was one chair in the corner, it was tufted with maroon velvet, and there was a matching footstool. It was a decent room, but that didn’t matter. He wasn’t there to admire the decor.

 

***

 

Efa raced back to the line of women who had made themselves available to Sandor. She looked at their faces, one by one, trying to discern which of them would be best suited to fulfill his desires. Megan was a popular choice among the men of King’s Landing. She had long blonde hair, large blue eyes, and enormous breasts that threatened to spill out of her corset at any moment. Her waist was the smallest of all the ladies there, making her body shape sinfully desirable, but her snobby personality and selective nature made her unfit for this particular task. Efa continued to search down the line, evaluating girl after girl, until she realized she had happened upon the perfect woman for the job.

 

Seren was fairly new to the profession, but her charming personality made her successful in a very short period of time. She had a way with the men, putting them at ease, almost making them forget that she was a whore that they would have to pay afterward. She had long dark brown hair that fell in waves all the way down to her hips, and it swayed as she walked. Her eyes were a rare shade of olive green, and she had a round face with youthful features that made her appear much younger than her age of thirty. Her breasts were larger than average, but not ridiculously so. She wasn’t particularly thin, in fact she could almost be described as chubby, but it somehow added to her attractiveness. Yes, Seren would be the perfect girl for the job.

 

“Seren, come here child, the rest of you are dismissed.” When the other girls were gone, Efa took Seren by the shoulders and leaned in closer. In a hushed tone, she explained to Seren what would be expected of her if she were to accept the gentleman waiting upstairs. Seren, eyes wide with shock, said nothing.

“Will you accept him, girl?”

 

“It is a most unusual request, but yes, I accept.”

 

Efa was delighted. “Bless you, child.  Now, go prepare and then be on your way, I promised him that he wouldn’t wait long.”

 

Seren rushed to her room and gave her hair a quick brushing over.  She ran a wet cloth over her face, pinched her cheeks, and applied a tiny amount of almond oil to her lips. Moving in haste, she dabbed a small amount of perfume on her wrists and her neck, and she was done. She made her way up the stairs and to the end of the hall, and knocked on the door.

 

***

 

“Come in”, Sandor rasped.  Seren obeyed and quietly stepped inside, shutting the door behind her. The room was only lit with the amber glow of the fire, but she could still see the man before her. Gods he was huge. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, facing the door. His face was badly scarred, just as Efa had warned her, but it wasn’t quite as bad as she had been expecting. Sandor rose to his feet, and with just a few strides of his long legs, he was there, towering over her. They stood there in silence for an uncomfortable amount of time.

 

“Did the fat woman speak with you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Well?”

 

She didn’t know what he wanted her to say, and she was finding his manner to be rather intimidating.

 

He sighed in frustration. “Can you give me what I want, girl?”

 

She released a long exhale, closed her eyes, then opened them, took a new breath and answered “Yes.”

 

“Fine.” Neither of them moved. “Well go on, get on with it.”

 

Seren looked up at him, his face hovering about a foot above hers.  She could tell that their size difference was going to be a problem, but then she was struck with an idea.

 

To his surprise, she walked away from him and toward the chair in the corner.  She picked up the small velvet covered footstool and carried it back to where she had been standing, placing it on the floor between the two of them. Cautiously, she stepped up onto the stool, taking a few seconds to find her balance.

 

Although he was still taller than her, it was now only by a couple of inches, making the task at hand much easier for her. She looked up at his face, noting how sad his brown eyes appeared. She closed her eyes, leaned toward him, and placed a tender kiss on his lips. When it was done, she straightened up, opened her eyes and tried to gauge the reaction on his face. For the first time since she had met him, he didn’t look angry.

 

Sandor had only requested one kiss, which had now been granted. But there was something about the way he stood there in the firelight, keeping his hands to himself, treating her gently even though she was a whore and he could easily overpower her.

 

Seren decided to give it another go.  He was about to walk away when she took his monstrous hands and deposited them on her hips.  She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down toward her, once again pressing her lips to his. This kiss lasted several moments longer than the first, but it was just as sweet and mild. This time when they separated, Sandor looked her in the eyes and gave a quick nod, then walked over to the bed to gather his belongings.

 

Seren stepped down from the stool and returned it to its rightful place. When she turned around, Sandor was standing there. His cloak was on, hood covering his face, and he was holding out a bag of coins, his payment for her services.

 

She paused for a moment, deep in thought. She pushed back the hood of his cloak, revealing him again.  She swept the hair out of his face with one of her hands, and once again looked in his eyes. She couldn’t accept payment, not for what she had done. Seeing the sadness leave his eyes, even for a brief moment, was payment enough.

 

She pushed the bag of coins away from her, and cupped his face with her hand.

 

“No charge.”

 

After a few seconds of stunned silence, he nodded in appreciation, then swiftly took off, heading back to the castle, no doubt.

 

Sandor never set foot in the brothel again. Seren saw him in the city from time to time, though. She would smile and wave, and he would ignore her, or pretend to ignore her, as was her suspicion. They never spoke, but she knew he saw her, and she knew that for at least one brief moment in time he had been treated with kindness, and that was enough for her.


End file.
